Intramedullary nails are inserted into the medullary canals of long bones to stabilize these bones (e.g., to fix fractures thereof) and may include locking holes extending laterally through distal and proximal portions thereof to fix a nail at a desired position within the bone. An aiming arm may be attached to a proximal end of an intramedullary nail to aid in locating positions of the proximal and distal locking holes to guide the drilling of holes through the bone to permit the insertion of locking screws into the locking holes. Due to the natural curvature of the medullary canal, however, an intramedullary nail may bend as it is inserted moving distal locking holes out of alignment with the aiming holes in the aiming arm.